


Перестановка

by Northpoleowl, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: Макси [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Post-Star Trek Beyond
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northpoleowl/pseuds/Northpoleowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Леонард не слепой, он давно заметил, как Джим смотрит на Спока. Выражаясь словами самого вулканца, Джим, очевидно, находит его увлекательным. Поэтому будет логично пригласить Спока в их с Джимом постель. Леонард хочет сделать Джима счастливым, даже если это означает, что сам он будет несчастен. Нелогично? Пожалуй. Так уж устроены люди.





	Перестановка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluejbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejbird/gifts).
  * A translation of [Rearrange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836918) by [bluejbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejbird/pseuds/bluejbird). 



По прошествии семи лет Леонарду порой кажется, что он может читать мысли Джима, что он единственный замечает, как неуловимо тот меняется в лице. Хочется Леонарду или нет, но он крайне сосредоточен на том, что привлекает внимание Джима.

Так что он уже какое-то время в курсе, что того тянет к Споку. Выражаясь словами самого вулканца, Джим, очевидно, находит его _увлекательным_. Он внимательно наблюдает за Споком, хмурится, если вдруг не видит его. И хотя, куда бы ни входил, первым делом Джим все еще ищет глазами Леонарда, но стоит ему понять, что доктор в комнате, он снова ищет, пока не найдет — уже первого офицера. И только тогда его плечи по-настоящему расслабляются.

Сказать, что Леонард ревнует — все равно, что не сказать ничего. Но это его беда, а не Джима, поэтому приходится страдать молча. Он старается ничем себя не выдать, ворчит и осыпает Спока шутливыми оскорблениями. Джим, конечно же, знает, что он не всерьез — иначе бы не улыбался так тепло, слушая их пикировки — и о ревности, которая гложет Леонарда, не догадывается.

Поэтому, когда Джим ощупывает Спока взглядом, Леонард молчит. И когда содрогается во сне и стонет что-то, совсем не похожее на «Боунс», Леонард молчит. И когда, глядя на Спока, говорит: «Что бы я без тебя делал?» — Леонард молчит. И пусть каждый раз его сердце рассыпается мелким крошевом, Леонард молчит.

На вечеринке в честь дня рождения Джима Леонард наблюдает. Он улыбается и смеется когда положено и не изменяет своей манере общения. Он доволен, потому что Джим курсирует среди гостей, заводит разговор то с одними, то с другими и вообще наслаждается праздником в кругу их звезднофлотской семьи. Леонард счастлив, когда Джим счастлив, и сделает все, чтобы это их счастье сохранить.

В середине вечеринки к нему пробирается Спок. У него в руках два стакана, и один он молча протягивает Леонарду.

— Спасибо, — Леонард благодарно принимает стакан. Кончики их пальцев соприкасаются, а их встретившиеся взгляды полны тепла.

— Мне следует еще раз выразить свою благодарность, — начинает Спок, но Леонард отмахивается и цедит сквозь зубы бурбон. Вслед за ним Спок делает глоток воды из своего стакана.

— Хватит уже благодарить, Спок, — говорит Леонард. — В конце концов, это моя работа.

— Тогда я благодарен, что глава медицинской службы на корабле — вы, — отвечает Спок. — Я надеюсь, что вы планируете продолжить участие в миссии, когда новый корабль будет готов?

Леонард смеется, находит вдалеке взглядом Джима и снова поворачивается к Споку.

— Ты сам-то веришь, что Джим меня отпустит? Если совсем уж честно, то мне и в голову не приходило перевестись с «Энтерпрайз».

На мгновение Спок меняется в лице. Леонард давно оставил попытки понять его эмоции, но порой, вот как сейчас, когда что-то живое прорывается наружу, прежде чем сгинуть невесть где под вулканским самоконтролем, он не может сдержать любопытства.

— Мне приятно это слышать, — говорит Спок и кладет руку Леонарду на плечо.

Леонарду кажется, что он чувствует тепло прикосновения сквозь одежду; он вдруг ловит себя на том, что на несколько мгновений неосознанно подался навстречу.

Долгое время их отношения строились на сдержанном уважении, да и то только потому, что Джим в них обоих нуждался. Они связаны через него, через должности, что занимают на корабле (как главы подразделений они регулярно посещают летучки и совещания), их связывает все, через что они прошли: и приключения, и потери.

Леонард ни за что не назвал бы их друзьями, но после всех этих лет в космосе между ними появилось нечто, из чего дружба могла бы родиться. Если бы Леонарда приперли к стене, он, возможно, признался бы, что ему нравится Спок. И теперь он задумался, сказал бы Спок о нем то же самое.

На краткий миг, пока Спок касается его, Леонарда снова накрывает страхом, как тогда, на Альтамиде, когда он думал, что не сможет вытащить вулканца. Он боялся за Спока, он боялся представить, как Джим перенесет эту потерю. И где-то глубоко в душе — удивительно, правда? — он боялся за себя. Тогда чувства, которым он никогда не позволял проявиться, открылись: он беспокоился о Споке куда сильнее, чем готов был признать, и, возможно, его тоже к нему тянуло.

Его тянет к Споку — тянет внизу живота. Обычно такие ощущения возникают, когда рядом Джим, и Леонард машинально оглядывается, высматривая того в толпе. А когда Джим наконец находится, выражение у него на лице очень странное.

Он пристально смотрит на Спока, точнее на его руку на плече у Леонарда. Он закусил нижнюю губу, будто пытается сдержать что-то, что рвется с языка, но сорваться не должно. А в глазах — неприкрытое желание.

А затем его взгляд останавливается на Леонарде, он принимает дипломатический, беззаботно-нейтральный вид. Он вымученно улыбается, отворачивается к Павлу и говорит что-то забавное, а тот смеется в ответ.

Леонард смотрит на Спока, но тот кажется столь же отстраненным, как и Джим.

— Спасибо, Спок, — говорит он, и Спок еле заметно кивает и уходит, сообщив, что должен переговорить с мистером Скоттом.

Леонарду не хватает прикосновения Спока, и он слишком быстро приканчивает свою выпивку. А спустя час, проведя на вечеринке достаточно времени, чтобы можно было уйти, сбегает в свои временные апартаменты.

Джим приходит чуть погодя. Леонард лежит в постели, уставившись в стену. Мысли не дают ему покоя, он крутит ситуацию и так, и этак, будто ищет лекарство от новой, непонятной пока болезни. Обычное дело в космосе.

Он слышит, как Джим стаскивает обувь, как расстегивает молнии, как мягко шелестит падающая на пол ткань.

— Спасибо за праздник, Боунс, — говорит Джим, забираясь в постель позади него. Он горячий, как печка, и Леонард просто сдвигается назад, чтобы прижаться к нему.

Джим впивается ртом в его шею, Леонард стонет и пытается развернуться к нему лицом. Но Джим скользит рукой по его груди, удерживая на месте.

— Как хорошо побыть со всеми, — бормочет он и скользит рукой все ниже, ниже, пробегает пальцами по соску, и Леонард сбивается с дыхания. Легчайшими прикосновениями Джим щекочет пупок, кружит по дорожке волос, идущей к паху. — Как здорово снова улыбаться и смеяться.

Джим мог бы еще много чего сказать. В его голосе и грусть, и боль утрат, и Леонард знает, что Джим вспоминает всех, кто не вернулся на Йорктаун. Он снова прижимается к Джиму спиной, выказывая поддержку. Джим привлекает его к себе, и Леонард думает о том, как сильно любит такого Джима — умеющего сопереживать до боли, но даже сквозь боль готового идти вперед.

— Я рад, что тебе было весело, — выдыхает он, когда пальцы Джима дразняще проходятся по резинке его трусов.

— Мне повезло, — Джим осторожно стягивает трусы на бедро и устраивает пятерню на обнажившейся коже. — Мне повезло командовать чудесным экипажем.

Его рука настойчиво гладит бедро Леонарда, и тот, уловив намек, приподнимается, снимает трусы и отбрасывает их прочь. А затем вновь прижимается к Джиму. Его пробивает дрожью, когда пальцы соскальзывают ниже и обхватывают полутвердый член.

— Джим, — сдавленно шепчет Леонард, содрогаясь всем телом, когда тот потирает головку большим пальцем, а затем мучительно-медленно размазывает смазку по стволу.

— Мне повезло, что у меня есть ты, — сообщает Джим и властно ведет пальцами ниже. Леонард подается бедрами вперед, когда Джим целует его плечо именно там, где его касалась рука Спока, впивается зубами, всасывает кожу, так что утром придется залечивать засос.

А затем выпускает член из руки.

— Джим, — протестующе скулит Леонард, и тот еще сильнее вонзает зубы ему в плечо, скользит рукой по бедрам, ныряет между ними. На миг сжимает ладонью зад, а затем пробирается пальцами между ягодиц.

— Боунс! — в голосе Джима и возмущение, и восхищение, потому что Леонард готов.

Он оборачивается, чтобы рассмотреть в полумраке комнаты лицо Джима, старается сдержать довольную ухмылку, но тщетно. Чертовски приятно, что он может удивить Джима даже спустя все то время, что они вместе.

— Я подумал, что стоит подготовиться, — говорит он, и от того, как Джим улыбается в ответ, щемит в груди.

— Мне очень, очень повезло, — говорит тот, пристраивается, входит — неторопливо, мучительно. Из горла Леонарда вырывается стон, и будто в ответ пальцы Джима вновь обхватывают член.

Они неторопливо двигаются, лежа на боку. Джим толкается в Леонарда легко, знакомо и в том же ритме ласкает его член. Им редко удаётся спокойно заняться любовью. Вечно подгоняют себя, ожидая сигнала красной тревоги, наспех совокупляются во время пересменки, не успев толком одежду снять — только бы побыть вместе.

Джим прижимает его все крепче, снова кусает в плечо, и Леонард почти растворяется в ощущениях. Все, что они делают, восхитительно и совершенно, и от голоса Джима, шепчущего его имя, становится еще лучше.

— Боже, Боунс, — Джим снова касается губами его плеча и входит так глубоко, как только возможно. — Что бы я без тебя делал?

Грубая кожа ладони касается головки, и Леонарда накрывает. Он вскидывает бедра, сильно сжимает Джима. И кончает, задыхается от удовольствия, разливающегося по всему телу. А Джим хватает его за бедро, до боли впивается пальцами, вколачивается резче и быстрее, будто до того сдерживался, а теперь сорвался.

Кончая, он рычит его имя и с силой вжимается в него всем телом. Леонарду нравится слушать, как Джим кончает и его дыхание успокаивается.

Когда Джим отстраняется, Леонард разворачивается к нему лицом. Тот выглядит еще более самодовольным, чем обычно, и Леонард тянется за поцелуем.

Они лениво целуются, а Леонард думает, что это ему повезло.

— Боунс, я… — Джим прижимается к его лбу своим, — я счастлив.

Леонард улыбается и целует его снова.

— Я рад, — отвечает он, а про себя добавляет то, чего они никогда друг другу не говорят. «Я люблю тебя». Они вместе семь лет, Леонард уже и не вспомнит, когда впервые мысленно произнес эти слова. Зато помнит первый раз, когда ждал этих слов от Джима — и не дождался. Он помнит, когда по-настоящему смирился, что никогда их не услышит, и когда решил, что сам никогда не скажет их вслух.

Джим говорит, что счастлив, — и это почти признание. От него нечасто такое услышишь, и Леонард сделает все, чтобы он и дальше — изредка — признавался.

Ночью, пока Джим посапывает во сне, он мысленно составляет список того, что делает Джима счастливым. Пожалуй, пунктов в нем больше, чем назвал бы сам Джим, но все равно удручающе мало. Кое над чем Леонард всерьез задумывается. И в мешанине мыслей (и тех, что не давали ему покоя сегодня вечером, тоже) рождается план.

***

Проходит не меньше недели, прежде чем он решается заговорить, но, в конце концов, они никуда не торопятся. Нового корабля им не видать еще несколько месяцев, а весь экипаж получил временные назначения. Леонард устроился посменно в одной из местных больниц. Тут куда спокойнее, чем на звездолете под командованием капитана, порой совершенно безбашенного, и с экипажем, который почему-то решил, что неуязвим. Так что времени у Леонарда предостаточно.

Самое сложное — задать вопрос, но Джим неожиданно приходит ему на помощь.

— Как ты думаешь, Споку одиноко? — как-то за ужином спрашивает он.

Леонард откладывает вилку и внимательно на него смотрит.

— С чего это ты вдруг?

Джим пожимает плечами.

— Я сегодня видел Ухуру. Ей вроде хорошо одной. — Он сосредоточенно принимается за еду, и Леонард, который порой бывает жестоким ублюдком, дожидается, когда он глотнет воды, прежде чем ответить.

— Думаю, стоит позвать Спока к нам. В постель, — уточняет он, чтобы Джим все понял правильно.

Тот давится, глотая, и смотрит огорошенно.

— Что? — переспрашивает сквозь кашель.

— Ты меня слышал, — Леонард откидывается на стуле, будто он совершенно спокоен и уверен в своих словах, хотя внутри у него все скручивается. Он готов постучать Джиму по спине, чтобы тот продышался. Или смыться под благовидным предлогом, если он отреагирует плохо.

Джим наконец откашливается и изумленно смотрит на Леонарда.

— Что это вообще было?

Леонард передергивает плечами.

— Вспомнил, что так и не подарил тебе ничего на день рождения.

Брови Джима взлетают на лоб.

— И решил, что я хочу именно этого? — И прежде, чем Леонард успевает ответить, продолжает: — Ты устроил вечеринку в мою честь. Этого более чем достаточно.

— Скажешь, тебе бы не хотелось?.. — парирует Леонард. Он будто ждет приговора: что бы Джим ни ответил, их отношения изменятся, и он уже сам не уверен, что хочет услышать.

— У тебя андорианская корь или телларитская свинка? Из-за чего люди сходят с ума и несут всякую чушь? — Джим тянет время. Он такое частенько проделывает с вражескими командующими, звездофлотскими адмиралами, старшими офицерами «Энтерпрайз» и даже со своей матерью. — Ты лучше на обе проверься.

Вздохнув, Леонард берет вилку и снова принимается за еду.

— У меня ни то, ни другое. И я не схожу с ума. А вот ты увиливаешь от ответа.

— Я просто не знаю, что сказать, — Джим смотрит опасливо, а затем тоже берется доедать. — Какой ответ правильный?

— Я не стал бы таким шутить, я совершенно серьезен, — замечает Леонард, — так что скажи правду.

Джим запихивается едой, и Леонарда разбирает нетерпение. Ему хочется рявкнуть на Джима, чтобы поторапливался, но ведь не поможет, и он, конечно, сдерживается. Этот разговор он себе представлял совсем по-другому.

— Послушай, Джим, — наконец говорит он. Есть расхотелось, и он отставляет тарелку. — Я вижу, как ты смотришь на Спока. И слышу, как ты с ним говоришь. Не отрицай, он тебе нравится.

Джим громко сглатывает, а Леонард продолжает:

— И я вижу, как он смотрит на тебя. Между вами что-то есть, с тех пор, как появился посол Спок...

— У нас ничего не было, — вставляет Джим, и Леонард не может удержаться от смеха. С одной стороны, ему приятно, что Джим взялся оправдываться, а с другой… уж слишком споро.

— Я знаю. Но ты об этом думал. Я знаю, что думал. И... возможно, я тоже.

Джим смотрит на него недоверчиво, тревожно.

— Так ты на самом деле не против?

Леонард кивает, и у него на глазах Джим меняется в лице. В уголках губ рождается восторженная улыбка, которую он пытается ее сдержать.

— Ты же хочешь сказать «да», — уверенно говорит Леонард. Джим колеблется, но потом все-таки кивает. — Ну так скажи.

— Да, — произносит Джим мгновение спустя. Он чертовски хорошо притворяется: внутри его разрывает от восторга и желания, и все же никто этого не заметит, если не знает его очень хорошо. — Да, я хочу. Но… как это отразится на… — он машет между ними рукой.

Леонард пожимает плечами и улыбается, пока не начинает сводить мимические мышцы.

— Не знаю. Давай сначала спросим Спока, а потом… посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

Они заканчивают ужинать, решая, как и когда поговорить со Споком. И пусть в ту ночь Леонард трахает Джима чуть жестче, чем обычно, и оставляет на его бедрах синяки темнее, чем обычно, они это не обсуждают.

***

А на деле выходит, что пригласить Спока заняться сексом втроем легче легкого: надо просто попросить.

Спок долго их рассматривает. Джим сцепил за спиной руки и стиснул зубы. Думает, что Спок откажется, понимает Леонард, готовится держать лицо, чтобы никто не заметил, что ему больно. Но он зря переживает. Леонард ведь видит, что Спок тоже заглядывается на Джима, видит, как они друг на друга влияют. Может, ему и не дано понимать Спока так, как он научился понимать Джима, но глаза-то у него на месте. Леонард уверен, что Спок тоже хочет Джима. Вопрос лишь в том, согласится ли Спок быть с Леонардом, чтобы заполучить его.

Покачиваясь на носках, Леонард пытается понять свои чувства: он нервничает, или в предвкушении, или же просто хочет их. А вот о том, что Спок может отказаться спать с ним и попросит, чтобы остался только Джим, он старается не думать. И уж точно не хочет знать, как быстро Джим согласится.

— Я нахожу данное предложение приемлемым, — наконец произносит Спок.

Леонард замечает, что Джим расслабился, и когда тот косится на него, понимает, что тоже вздохнул с облегчением. Джим все еще смотрит с опаской и, делая шаг вперед, коротко касается пальцами тыльной стороны ладони Леонарда.

— Здорово, Спок, — говорит Джим и падает в кресло. Леонард следует за ним, а Спок остается стоять.

— Могу я осведомиться об условиях предложения? — спрашивает Спок и добавляет, заметив недоуменный взгляд Леонарда: — Это будет единичный случай или начало продолжительных отношений?

Они переглядываются.

— Без понятия, — отвечает Джим. — Будем просто... действовать по обстоятельствам.

— Хорошо, — говорит Спок. — Сейчас будет приемлемо, или вы желаете собраться в другой раз?

Леонард смеется и пихает Джима локтем:

— Похоже, наш вулканский друг уже думал об этом.

Это всего лишь шутка — надо же как-то разрядить обстановку, — но щеки Спока вспыхивают оливковым. Леонард успевает удивиться, но потом замечает, с каким жаром Спок смотрит на Джима. Конечно, Спок об этом думал, а Джим думал о нем. Леонард спрашивает себя, как сильно изменятся эти фантазии, если в них добавится он.

— Ваше предположение не является неверным, доктор, — говорит Спок. И от его голоса, обретшего вдруг глубину, у Леонарда сводит живот.

Он закатывает глаза.

— Вот сейчас можешь звать меня Леонардом, — выходит раздраженно, почти так же, как и всегда.

Спок открывает рот, чтобы достойно ответить, но тут Джим подскакивает с кресла, шагает к Споку, зарывается пальцами в темные шелковые волосы и целует его.

Леонарда разрывают эмоции. Тихо рычит где-то глубоко ревность, ее заглушает радость, что они получили то, чего оба хотели. И еще где-то там ворочается его желание, его жажда, его нужда.

Все правильно, думает он, глядя на Джима и Спока, они оба красивы, а уж вместе и вовсе бесконечно прекрасны. Леонард видит, как соединяются их губы, идеально, словно так и было задумано. Спок устроил руки у Джима на бедрах, будто хочет удержать на месте, а Джим обеими руками зарылся в волосы Спока, чтобы не дать тому отстраниться.

Леонард смотрит на них, и сердце его замирает то ли от радости, то ли от боли. Живот подводит от предвкушения, руки и ноги покалывает, а пальцы сами сжимаются в кулаки. Ему хочется их коснуться, но внутренний голос шепчет, что он только помешает, что его прикосновений никто не ждет. Он смотрит со стороны и старается проглотить вставший в горле ком.

— Джим, — зовет Спок, низко и хрипло. Леонард никогда не слышал, чтобы он так говорил. А вот улыбка, которую Джим дарит Споку, до боли знакома. Раньше она предназначалась Леонарду — и никому более.

До него с запозданием доходит, что, возможно, это не лучшая его идея, для него самого так точно. Он хотел сделать Джима счастливым, хотел, чтобы тот получил, то о чем мечтал. И он убеждает себя, что как бы там ни сложилось, его все устроит.

И не то чтобы Леонард себе врал, по крайней мере, старался быть с собой честным. Если Джим решит остаться со Споком — только со Споком, — то он поздравит Спока и пожмет ему руку. Будет рядом с ними, как и всегда. И никто не догадается, как ему больно.

Но счастья, конечно, ему не видать.

Леонард никогда и не делал ничего ради собственного счастья. Всю жизнь он либо делал счастливыми других, либо не давал себе стать счастливым. А если вдруг случалось, то нечаянно, нежданно.

Он поднимается, но ноги плохо слушаются. Пусть счастье — это не про него, но несколько приятных минут на память он заслужил. Есть у него пара фантазий, в которых он хотел бы увидеть Джима, посмотреть на его лицо.

Леонард осторожно подходит на расстояние вытянутой руки. Джим и Спок поворачиваются к нему, не разрывая объятий, и ему вдруг страшно хочется, чтобы они и его обняли. Но они почему-то не торопятся, и тогда он берет дело в свои руки и толкает Джима к стене.

— Спок, — зовет он, и тот послушно подходит ближе.

Леонард кладет руки ему на плечи и заставляет присесть. Спок понятливо опускается на колени и смотрит на Джима снизу вверх.

— Боже, Спок, — отзывается Джим, — Боунс.

Леонард тянется к нему и целует. Почему-то ему кажется, что теперь, после того, как они со Споком целовались, Джим будет другим на вкус. Он ожидает горечи и сладости, которые сжигают сейчас его собственное сердце, но, как ни странно, вкус все тот же.

Джим хватает его за плечи, когда Леонард расстегивает на нем штаны, подхватывает пояс пальцами и тянет вниз вместе с бельем. Спок помогает ему, и их руки соприкасаются.

Джим бормочет что-то без умолку, скорее себе, чем им, о том, как же горячо, как сильно он хотел, чтобы вот так, как же хорошо им будет, но Леонард не слушает. Он переключается на Спока. А Спок смотрит на него внимательно, будто ждет указаний. Тогда Леонард касается его, гладит большим пальцем нижнюю губу.

Спок приоткрывает рот, Леонард опускается на колени рядом с ним. Он мог бы придвинуться ближе и поцеловать его, если бы захотел. А он хочет, так отчаянно хочет. И спрашивает себя, хочет ли этого Спок. Но Джим уже твердый и течет, и Леонард жаждет увидеть, как Спок попробует его на вкус.

Так что он одной рукой наклоняет голову Спока вперед, а другой направляет ему в рот член Джима.

Спок поднимает на Леонарда глаза, затем опускает подрагивающие, обрамленные длинными темными ресницами веки и втягивает щеки, принимая Джима глубже.

Джим скребет ногтями по стене. Леонард тянется к нему, распахивает рубашку, обнажая живот, и широкой ладонью удерживает Джима на месте, чтобы тот не толкался вперед слишком уж сильно.

Леонард удивлен, что Спок так хорош в минете. И Джим тоже, судя по льющемуся из его рта потоку слов:

— Блядь, Спок, никогда не думал, что ты так… где же ты научился… о боже, да!

Спок рукой обхватывает его член у основания и проходится языком по всей длине. Джима бьет дрожь, а Леонарду вспоминается некогда вычитанное, что языки вулканцев грубее человеческих — один из аргументов в поддержку теории о том, что они (не языки, а вулканцы, конечно) произошли от кошачьих. И он задается вопросом, а каково это, когда шершавый язык царапает губы и язык, или проходится по телу, или поглаживает член. Леонард надавливает основанием ладони на свой твердеющий член и с сожалением понимает, что никогда этого не узнает.

И тогда до него доходит, что он-то для себя уже все решил. Это его первый и единственный раз со Споком. И последний раз с Джимом. Его вдруг накрывает тоской, но он загоняет ее поглубже, а сам смещает руку с затылка Спока, чтобы большим пальцем погладить заостренное ухо. Эти уши его очаровали с первого взгляда, и он давно хотел их коснуться, узнать, вдруг у вулканцев они тоже эрогенная зона, как и у многих других видов. Леонард ожидает, что Споку будет приятно.

Но Спок вдруг замирает и отвлекается от Джима, чтобы взглянуть на него. Джим протестующе стонет и растерянно смотрит вниз. А Леонард, закусив губу, думает, что ошибся насчет вулканских ушей.

Спок чем-то встревожен, поэтому Леонард спешно опускает руку, скользнув по изгибу челюсти. Он подбирает слова, которые сотрут тревогу с лица Спока.

— Я хочу посмотреть, как ты его трахаешь, — вырывается у него, прежде чем он успевает подумать.

Это истинная правда. Леонард жаждет увидеть, как Джим скулит и выгибается навстречу толчкам. Он видел это, когда трахал его сам, но любопытно было бы взглянуть со стороны.

Спок и Джим стонут в унисон, и Леонард принимает это за согласие. Он поднимается на ноги и, дернув Джима на себя, жестко и жадно целует. Член Джима трется о его рубашку, оставляет на ткани влажные полосы. Леонард с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не взять его в ладонь привычным движением. Вместо этого он толкает Джима к кровати, по дороге помогая ему раздеться. Оборачивается, видит, что Спок тоже раздевается, и позволяет себе полюбоваться твердыми мускулами, бледной кожей, темными волосами.

У Спока стоит, но он держится спокойно, чем восхищает Леонарда. Его собственный стояк трется о ширинку штанов и мешает сосредоточиться. А Джим, судя по нетерпеливым стонам, доносящимся с кровати, отчаянно хочет, чтобы его уже трахнули, ну или хотя бы погладили.

Леонард позволяет себе еще немного пофантазировать о том, как он бы сейчас прижался к Споку, потерся о него, почувствовал, как твердый член упирается в его собственный. А Спок обнял бы его и прижал к себе изо всех сил. Интересно, думает Леонард, насколько Спок силен. Он в одиночку поднимал вес, с которым могли справиться совместными усилиями разом только несколько человек. Возможно, Леонард мог бы обхватить Спока ногами, а тот брал бы его, удерживая на весу. Он зажмурился, представляя, и потянулся к ширинке.

— Может, уже начнем? — требует Джим несдержанно. Он всегда нетерпелив в постели, хочет всего и сразу. Леонарду за все годы, что они вместе, не удалось охладить его пыл. Джим из тех любовников, кто будет настойчиво ласкать, подводя партнера к оргазму, но сам ждать не намерен. Леонард частенько дразнил его, удерживая на краю и заставляя просить.

Леонард опускает руку.

— Черт побери, Джим, — он закатывает глаза, и Джим ухмыляется ему в ответ. Он раскинулся на подушках, раздвинул ноги и всем видом демонстрирует желание и готовность. — Хоть раз имей терпение, мать твою!

— Если бы ты видел то же, что и я, ты бы тоже не смог терпеть, — пеняет ему Джим. — Ты не хочешь раздеться, чтобы было удобнее?

Леонард мешкает. В форменной одежде он чувствует себя чересчур одетым, особенно рядом с совершенно голыми Джимом и Споком. Лучше раздеваться быстро. Нет, тела своего он не стесняется. Может, он не так красив, как Джим и Спок, но ему хорошо такому, какой он есть. Просто сейчас одежда — последний рубеж между здравомыслием и безотчетным желанием быть с ними вместе и не думать о последствиях. Будто одежда может защитить его от боли от того, что его отвергнут.

— Обсудим мой костюм или я тебя растяну, чтобы Спок мог тебя трахнуть?

Джим долгую минуту пялится на него, прежде чем ответить.

— Второе, — торопливо говорит он, его зрачки сильно расширены от возбуждения, — точно второе.

— Полагаю, вам это пригодится, — Спок вынимает из тумбочки небольшой тюбик. Смазка, без сомнения. Леонарда подмывает спросить, откуда она у Спока, с кем он ею пользовался и знал ли, о чем они с Джимом его попросят. Но Спок выглядит так, будто его забавляет ситуация.

— Благодарю, коммандер, — сухо отвечает Леонард и замечает, что Джим уже весь извелся на кровати. Оставив вопросы на потом, если это потом, конечно, наступит, он встает на колени между ног Джима.

— Джим, конечно, будет отрицать, — заговорщицки говорит он Споку, — он точно знает, чего хочет в постели, но совершенно не умеет выражать свои желания словами. Так что приходится идти методом проб и ошибок.

— Эй! — возмущается Джим. — Я вообще-то лежу прямо тут. Вы можете не обсуждать меня, как очередной научный проект?

Леонард не обращает на него внимания.

— А еще он не знает, когда стоит остановиться. Будет уверять тебя, что готов, — и терпеть боль, например...

Леонард выдавливает на пальцы смазку, легко проходится ими по основанию члена Джима, а затем спускается ниже, к мошонке. Джим поднимает бедра, чтобы прижаться сильнее, и Леонард расценивает это как одобрение. Он скользит пальцами еще ниже, а затем аккуратно вводит по очереди два пальца. Спок следит за ним темными глазами, изучает движения, словно хочет навсегда сохранить их в своей памяти. И, зная вулканцев, можно предположить, что так оно и есть.

— Хватит, — шипит Джим, — трахните меня уже!

Леонард поднимает бровь и смотрит на Спока:

— Понимаешь, о чем я?

— Джим, — резко говорит Спок, и хотя в его голосе все еще слышны нотки веселья, к ним добавились глубокие тона желания. — В данный момент ты, очевидно, не готов к сношению. Если мы приступим сейчас, велика вероятность, что я тебя пораню.

Джим вскидывает бедра, когда Леонард сгибает внутри него пальцы, и отрывисто говорит.

— Я готов рискнуть, Спок.

Леонард продолжает раскрывать Джима. Стоит тому открыть рот, чтобы снова высказаться против затянувшейся подготовки, он проводит пальцами по простате и у Джима срабатывает коленный рефлекс. Спок рядом заинтересованно хмыкает.

Наконец, когда Джим уже умоляет, а его член истекает предэякулятом, Леонард отстраняется. Ему хочется смазать член Спока и направить его в Джима, как совсем недавно он направил член Джима в рот Споку. Ему хочется узнать Спока на ощупь, похож ли он _там_ на людей. И еще — понравятся ли ему те же движения, которые нравятся Джиму.

Заманчиво, но не для него. Это для Джима, он должен стать первым из них, кто так коснется Спока. Эта честь не про Леонарда.

Он отодвигается в сторону, чтобы Спок занял его место, а сам удобно устраивается на краю кровати, облокотившись о стену. Так ему будет хорошо видно.

— Подожди, — говорит он, когда Спок готовится войти.

Джим с нетерпением ждет, что он скажет. А еще в его взгляде опаска, словно им велели либо высказать возражения сразу, либо умолкнуть навеки, а Леонарду есть что сказать. Соблазн велик. Леонард прикидывает, смогут ли они притвориться, что ничего между ними не было, что они не видели друг друга обнаженными, что язык Спока никогда не ощущал теплой тяжести члена Джима. Как бы сильно он ни хотел, ему не остановить неизбежного.

— Перевернись, Джим, — командует он, хотя сказать ему хочется совсем другое.

— Но я хочу смотреть, — спорит Джим, и в его голосе проскальзывают капитанские нотки. Джиму по жизни нравится командовать, и они долгие годы получали от этого удовольствие. Но, как и на службе, Леонард являет собой голос разума.

— В такой позе ты получишь больше удовольствия, — настаивает он. И Спок понимающе кивает.

— Изгиб моего пениса с большей вероятностью будет контактировать с твоей простатой, если ты повернешься ко мне спиной, — логично и спокойно объясняет он. Леонард сформулировал бы по-другому, но это так по-споковски, что его губы предательски растягиваются в улыбке.

Спок встречается с ним взглядом, и острая бровь на миг приподнимается.

Джим мешкает пару секунд, а затем пожимает плечами и переворачивается, устраивая голову на предплечьях. Спок проходится ладонью по его спине, по упругим мускулам и бледной от долгого пребывания в космосе коже, а затем ниже, по заднице. Он направляет себя и легко входит.

Леонард видит, как Джим выгибает спину и с глубоким горловым стоном толкается навстречу Споку.

После нескольких неловких движений они находят общий ритм. И эта метафора чертовски полно описывает отношения Джима и Спока, Леонард уверен, что не подобрал бы лучше.

— Сильнее, — требует Джим, и Спок выполняет, не задумываясь. Леонард уже готов возразить, сказать Споку, чтобы притормозил, вновь напомнить ему, что в такие моменты Джим не всегда понимает, что говорит. Хочет напомнить этим двоим, что теперь у них есть все время вселенной, и от этой мысли больно колет сердце. В любом случае это теперь не его дело. Дальше они будут этим заниматься сами, без его неусыпного контроля, им придется доходить до всего своим умом. Поэтому он молчит.

Невыносимо слушать, как шлепает плоть о плоть, как стонет Джим, как заполошно дышит Спок.

Леонард запускает руку в штаны и туго сжимает себя, пытаясь сдержаться. Он не может отвести от них глаз. Он думает только о том, как идеально движутся вместе их тела, словно они предназначены друг другу. Леонарду кажется, что в своей жизни он не наблюдал ничего более восхитительного и эротичного. И еще — что никогда не видел на лице Джима такого чистого блаженства, как сейчас — оттого что Спок вбивается в него.

Кожа Джима блестит от пота, и Леонард представляет, как наклоняется и слизывает капли, как солоно от них на языке. Представляет, как разворачивается к Споку и целует его, как тот трахает его рот языком в том же ритме, в каком он трахает задницу Джима. Представляет, как Джим тянется к нему, берет его член в руку и ласкает до тех пор, пока Леонард не изливается ему в ладонь. Тогда Спок всасывает пальцы Джима, а на них — вкус Леонарда. И Спок хочет еще. Хочет его.

Этой фантазии, вкупе с тем, что вытворяют Джим и Спок, достаточно, чтобы он сорвался. Глаза заволакивает белесая пелена, и он кончает, засунув руку в штаны, как мальчишка, который боится спалиться.

Когда его зрение проясняется, он видит, что те двое ничего не заметили. Спок все еще втрахивает Джима в матрас, а Джим все еще, зажмурившись, подается ему навстречу и часто и рвано дышит ртом.

Внезапно раздается писк коммуникатора, и они застывают. Леонард видит, как каменеют мускулы на спине Спока. Джим чуть отодвигается и тянется к комму, погребенному под кучей сброшенной одежды.

Теперь тишина звенит от напряжения. Или от страха, что что-то случилось, хотя на базе жизнь гораздо безопаснее, чем на звездолете. Леонард уверен, что Спок может назвать ему точную вероятность наступления неблагоприятных событий, но не решается говорить. Он задается вопросом, а не чувствуют ли они сейчас то, что и он по жизни: будто любые новости будут плохими.

— Я отвечу, — быстро говорит он и лезет за своим коммом в карман.

Это сообщение от М’Бенги, совершенно не срочное. Но теперь у него есть предлог, чтобы уйти. А то что-то он совсем расфантазировался, раз решил, что может остаться с ними и наблюдать. А теперь наваждение рассеялось, и ему неловко, оттого что Спок и Джим до сих пор соединены — будто он незваный гость, увидевший что-то, для посторонних глаз не предназначенное. И ему лучше уйти.

— Это меня, — говорит Леонард. — Мне нужно как можно скорее в больницу, — соврать получается на удивление легко.

Ответный стон Джима полон разочарования, и Леонард за это благодарен, а в груди щемит от любви.

— Тебе действительно нужно идти, Боунс? — спрашивает Джим. — Все так хорошо начиналось.

— Тогда нет причин не продолжить, — отвечает Леонард. — Не хочу вам мешать.

Он говорит беззаботно, и может, дело в том, что именно это Джим и хочет услышать, или ему не терпится снова подставиться под жесткие толчки Спока, но он коротко смотрит на Леонарда, а затем кивает и просит:

— Возвращайся скорее.

Леонард склоняется к нему, поднимает голову за подбородок, чтобы поцеловать.

И целует жестко, собственнически, словно напоминает Джиму, кто он и что их связывает. Он надеется выразить, как был рад любить его все эти годы; как хочет, чтобы Джим был счастлив, даже если не с ним, а со Споком.

— Развлекайся, — он отстраняется, и Джим лениво улыбается ему, прикрыв глаза.

Леонард сползает с кровати и поправляет одежду, изо всех сил не обращая внимание на подсыхающую сперму и прилипшие к ноге трусы.

Спок и Джим, все еще не двигаясь, наблюдают за ним. Будто ждут, когда он уйдет, чтобы полностью отдаться удовольствию.

Леонард делает пару шагов к двери, но потом, сам не зная, зачем, стремительно возвращается к Споку. За последний час он так много ему дал, что будет только справедливо что-то получить взамен.

Спок задумчиво смотрит на него, и Леонард наклоняется к нему и целует.

Он может пересчитать на пальцах одной руки, сколько раз за четыре года их знакомства они друг друга касались. Не считая сегодняшнего, или случайных соприкосновений рук, или ободряющих похлопываний по плечу, это если и случалось, то исключительно в чрезвычайных ситуациях или на медосмотрах.

Кожа Спока кажется горячей, куда теплее человеческой. У Леонарда от поцелуя горят губы, а когда он проникает языком к Споку в рот, его окутывает теплом. Ему хочется ощутить это тепло по всему телу. Он желает этого, жаждет. И уж раз этому не суждено случиться, он заберет себе на память поцелуй. А воображение дорисует остальное.

Его пальцы вновь легко проходятся вдоль острого уха — он не знает, почему так очарован ими. И сейчас Спок стонет именно так, как надо, разве только глухо, потому что языком он жестко проходится Леонарду по небу.

— Гоблин остроухий, — шепчет тот, отстраняясь и разрушая волшебство момента, — не заезди его до полусмерти. Ты не представляешь, как трудно объяснять в отчетах, почему я назначил ему столь специфическое лечение.

А затем он торопливо уходит, прежде чем они успевают что-нибудь ответить.

Он возвращается к себе. Моется наспех, хотя звуковой душ никогда не дает ощущения полной чистоты. Стоя под душем, он зажмуривается и пытается не думать о том, чем занимаются сейчас Джим и Спок, не вспоминать, что успел увидеть. Но член стоит колом, и Леонард сдается, упирается лбом в холодный металл душевой кабинки и лихорадочно дрочит, закусив губу, чтобы не простонать случайно их имена.

Позже он переодевается в медицинскую форму и отправляется в больницу, если вдруг Джим со Споком решат проверить его алиби, и еще потому, что так он точно отвлечется от ненужных мыслей. М’Бенга его не ждал, но тут же предлагает взяться за работу, да и случай, по которому он с Леонардом консультировался, очень любопытный.

***

В дверь звонят поздно ночью. Леонард не спешит выбираться из постели и слушает, как звонят снова. Минутой позже дверь открывается, раздаются шаги.

— Боунс?

Будь он посмелее, он бы повернулся на кровати и сам начал пугающий его разговор. Он бы выложил Джиму все, чтобы тому было проще. Ни слез, ни злости — он бы задавил свою боль, пока Джим не уйдет, а там уже как-нибудь справился бы один. Но несмотря на все, через что он прошел за годы службы в Звездном флоте, в глубине души он тот еще трус. Так что он размеренно дышит, притворяясь спящим.

Кровать прогибается под весом Джима, когда он забирается под одеяло. А потом холодные ступни прижимаются к лодыжкам Леонарда, и тому едва хватает самообладания, чтобы не рявкнуть «Черт побери, Джим, я доктор, а не грелка!» и не выдать себя с головой.

Джим ерзает, устраиваясь удобнее, и прижимается к нему, обхватив рукой за талию.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался, — говорит он негромко. — Это было невероятно. Лучше, чем я представлял. Спок… хорош. Ты же видел его. Это, наверное, твоя лучшая идея, Боунс.

Леонард думает, что Джим, наверное, прав, что благо для многих не обязательно подразумевает благо для одного. Джим медленно выписывает пальцами круги по его животу, и ему приходится внимательно следить за дыханием.

И только когда дыхание Джима меняется, а рука тяжелеет во сне, Леонард накрывает ее своей. Переплетает их пальцы и ведет к своему сердцу.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он в темноту, в первый и последний раз признаваясь Джиму. И на душе становится легче. А затем его опутывает сном.

Утром Джим просыпается, когда Леонард начинает одеваться. Он разрывает сонные объятия, едва искусственные рассветные лучи начинают заглядывать из-за занавесей, и долго (гораздо дольше, чем готов признать) наблюдает за спящим Джимом, любуется его спокойным и счастливым лицом и убеждает себя, что все правильно. Переполняющее Джима счастье смягчит грусть и сожаления, если тот что-то такое почувствует.

— Мы со Споком взяли выходной, — сообщает Джим и, уткнувшись в подушку подбородком, наблюдает, как он надевает форменную рубашку. На голове у Джима полный беспорядок, и Леонард думает, что тот никогда еще не выглядел так привлекательно.

— Мне нужно работать, — Леонард пожимает плечами в извиняющемся жесте. — На Валаксусе VI эпидемия, я обещал М’Бенге помочь. Я буду занят несколько недель — с утра и до позднего вечера, и почти без перерывов на обед.

Насчет эпидемии он не соврал, но ничего смертельно опасного, да и М’Бенга отнесся бы с пониманием, если бы он не смог выкроить времени, чтобы включиться в проект. Но Джим этого не знает, и если Споку не придет в голову копнуть глубже, так и не узнает, так что отмазка неплоха.

Джим хмурится.

— Вот как? Я думал, мы продолжим с того места, где остановились вчера.

— Так ты, значит, хочешь… продолжить со Споком, — говорит Леонард. Он наклоняется, чтобы завязать шнурки и спрятать лицо, пока не вернет себе обычное спокойствие. — Вчера ты не был так уверен.

Джим садится, и простынь, которой он укрывался, соскальзывает до пояса. Леонард смотрит на его обнаженный торс с мыслью, как заманчиво было бы раздеться и вернуться к нему в постель в последний раз. Но ему удается сдержаться.

— Ну, да, — соглашается Джим, — секс на один вечер меня не устроит. Спока тоже… я думаю. И я просто предположил, что ты…

— Я очень за тебя рад, — Леонард смотрит на него снизу вверх. Он действительно рад, и Джим, похоже, это чувствует, потому что его плечи расслабляются.

— Мы подождем, пока ты закончишь работу, — Джим даже тянется к своему коммуникатору, видимо, чтобы отменить их со Споком планы, но Леонард качает головой.

— Ближайшие пару недель я буду пахать, как ломовая лошадь. У меня едва будет время поспать, не говоря уже о чем-то еще. Так что вы пока продолжайте вдвоем.

— Без тебя? — хмурится Джим. — Это не потому, что…

— Все _в порядке_ , Джим. Серьезно. Веселитесь. Хорошо, если тебе будет, чем заняться, пока я работаю.

Джима он, кажется, не убедил, но тот кивает и бормочет вслед «Пока!», когда он выходит за дверь. И только на полпути в больницу Леонард понимает, что забыл поцеловать Джима на прощание. Он и раньше забывал о поцелуях. Оба они забывали. Но раньше он не сомневался, что обязательно поцелует Джима в следующий раз.

Когда после долгого дня в лаборатории он возвращается домой, в комнате почему-то слишком пусто. Руки сами тянутся к комму, чтобы позвонить Джиму. Но вместо этого он наливает себе изрядную дозу бурбона, после которой кровать, когда он все-таки решается лечь, кажется уже не такой одинокой.

***

Леонард всегда легко входил в рабочий ритм. И в этот раз все так же. Он просыпается утром один, проводит день в лаборатории или на смене в больнице и затемно возвращается домой. Иногда там его ждут сообщения от Джима. Порой игривые, зовущие присоединиться к ним со Споком и содержащие, пожалуй, слишком много интимных подробностей, чтобы отправлять их по незашифрованному каналу. Порой самые обычные: Джим спрашивает, сможет ли он вместе с ними пообедать, или посмотреть головидео, или выпить. Или обеспокоенные, когда Леонард, по мнению Джима, отвечает недостаточно быстро. А Леонард отвечает — коротко, ворчливо, с изрядной долей сарказма, чтобы Джим перестал волноваться, — и снова с головой уходит в работу.

Его усилия окупаются с лихвой, и всего за несколько дней им удается синтезировать вакцину. М‘Бенга доволен и даже немного удивлен, что они справились так быстро. Но если он и задается вопросом, почему Леонард проводит все свое время в лаборатории, то не вслух. А Леонард принимает предложение обмыть вакцину всей исследовательской группой и невольно тоскует о своей команде. Он никогда не был душой компании, но со старшими офицерами «Энтерпрайз» и его медперсоналом он быстро нашел общий язык и прекрасно проводил время как во время дежурств, так и после смен. Он думает пригласить их всех, но тогда Джим и Спок обязательно узнают, а он еще не готов с ними видеться. Так что он позволяет дружески похлопать себя по спине, кивает в ответ на теплые улыбки, а затем прощается и уходит домой.

Леонард мечтает о душе и теплой постели и понимает, что в комнате кто-то есть, только после того, как за ним закрывается дверь.

Он встает как вкопанный.

На диване в углу комнаты раскинулся совершенно голый Спок. А над ним застыл совершенно голый Джим. У Леонарда сердце заходится от желания. Он скучал по ним, пусть и убеждал себя в обратном.

— О, привет, Боунс, — говорит Джим совершенно непринужденно, словно они в его приемной или перекидываются ничего не значащими фразами на мостике; словно не он загнал член в Спока по самые яйца.

Он ухмыляется, и у Леонарда вырывается удивленный смешок.

— Что вы тут делаете?

Он скрещивает на груди руки, в первую очередь для того, чтобы не потянуться к ним.

— Мы желали поздравить вас с успешным завершением поисков вакцины, — отвечает Спок. Леонард просто восхищен тем, как буднично и ровно звучит его голос. Ему самому никогда не удавалось сохранять такое самообладание, когда член Джима распирал его задницу.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что жители Валаксуса VI будут счастливы узнать, что им больше не грозит псориаз, — добавляет Джим и глядит на Леонарда с веселым удивлением.

— Медицина, знаешь ли, призвана не только спасать жизни, — защищается Леонард, и Джим, склонив набок голову, пожимает плечами.

— Мы собираемся вознаградить тебя за твой тяжкий труд, — он легко толкается бедрами, и Спок задушено стонет. Леонард вдруг понимает, как глубоко все это время был погружен Джим, как ждал его, ждал сигнала двигаться.

Спок зажмуривается и подается Джиму навстречу. Леонард тяжело сглатывает. Он неосознанно делает шаг вперед, и ухмылка Джима становится шире.

— Иди к нам, — рычит он повелительно и умоляюще одновременно, и как же трудно тут устоять.

Леонард видит, как Джим впился пальцами в бедро Спока. Собственнически. Защищая. Словно так и надо. Он не может отрицать, что этим двоим суждено быть вместе. Он вспоминает все те туманные намеки, которые делал посол Спок, после которых он стал задумываться о отношениях Джима и Спока в той, другой, незнакомой реальности. Их связывает что-то особенное, безумно важное, но что именно — еще разбираться и разбираться.

Леонард не хочет им мешать. Несмотря на то, что он очень сильно любит Джима. Несмотря на его сложные и болезненные чувства к Споку. Он уже давно признал, что счастливый конец не для него. Поэтому он легко смирился, что никогда не услышит от Джима заветного признания. Да, он благодарен Джиму за эти семь лет. И принял тот факт, что Джим никогда не будет испытывать к нему таких же глубоких чувств, что он был для Джима лишь отдушиной и тихой гаванью. Леонарду больно оттого, что эту роль теперь взял на себя Спок, но он вдруг задается вопросом: а что если его предназначением было свести Джима и Спока вместе. Только и всего.

И он справился. А рассчитывать на что-то большее — это уже слишком, и несправедливо тоже слишком, по отношению к ним, по отношению к нему самому.

— Я не могу, — говорит он едва слышно. Но они тут же замирают.

Спок открывает глаза и молча смотрит на него. Джим растерянно хмурится.

— Ты слишком устал? — уточняет он. — Мы можем отложить на попозже и…

Леонард качает головой, не давая ему закончить.

— Нет. Я не могу _вот это_ , — он показывает на них и на себя. — Я думал, что может получиться, но ошибся. Даже пробовать будет ужасно. Я рад за вас. Правда. Я желаю вам двоим счастья. Но я не могу быть с вами.

Никто больше не произносит ни слова. И только потому, что они не возражают, Леонарду достает сил уйти.

Он понятия не имеет, куда ему податься. За дверями своей квартиры Леонард останавливается и думает о том, как просто было бы вернуться, признаться, что струсил, но все же хочет попытаться. Но себе-то он давно признался, что он трус.

Поэтому он возвращается в больницу, во временно отведенный ему кабинет. Он сидит там всю ночь, читает истории болезней и ждет, что кто-то придет за ним. Он не уверен, что хочет, чтобы они пришли, но все равно ждет.

К утру ни один, ни второй так и не показываются, поэтому он меняется с коллегой сменами и возвращается к себе. Там, конечно, давно никого нет, и без них комната кажется пустой. Он не может заставить себя даже взглянуть в сторону дивана и вместо этого забирается в постель и проваливается в сон такой долгий, на какой только способен его организм, и, к счастью, не видит снов.

Джим появляется уже вечером. Леонард с самого обеда лежит в постели, смотрит в потолок и ни о чем не думает.

— Что, блядь, происходит? — безо всяких вступлений спрашивает Джим. Очень злой Джим, едва способный держать себя в руках и не позволить вырваться ярости. Леонарду не нравится видеть его таким, особенно когда причина этой ярости — он сам.

Джим садится на край кровати и в защитном жесте скрещивает на груди руки. Леонард приподнимается на локтях. Ему до боли хочется коснуться, притянуть его ближе, поцеловать, разгладить пальцами хмурые складки на его лбу.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, — рискует сказать он, и Джим в ответ закатывает глаза. Эта реакция куда лучше, чем он ожидал.

— Я думал, ты этого хотел, — шипит Джим с такой болью в голосе, какой Леонард не слышал уже давно: будто его предали.

— Хотел. Но больше не хочу.

— Ты так уверен? — Джим качает головой, словно не верит своим ушам.

— Да, — и на словах выходит гораздо тверже, чем на деле. Он вздыхает. — Нам с тобой было хорошо вместе, Джим. Но мы оба знаем, что это рано или поздно должно было кончиться.

— Мы оба, да? — зло переспрашивает Джим, сжавшиеся в тонкую полоску губы выдают, насколько ему плохо.

— И мы оба знаем, что Спок хочет тебя. А ты хочешь его. Теперь вы есть друг у друга.

Джим смотрит на него в упор.

— Спок хочет меня, — эхом повторяет он. — Вот что ты думаешь?

— А это не так? — Леонард садится на постели. — У вас это началось с того дня, когда мы впервые поднялись на борт «Энтерпрайз». Я не завидую, Джим. Я больше всего на свете хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. — Его голос срывается. — Я… я любил тебя, Джим. Так долго любил. Я желаю тебе счастья.

Джим пялится на него, потеряв дар речи, и Леонарду больно оттого, что сейчас, когда он признался в своих чувствах, нет никакой надежды услышать в ответ те же слова.

— Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, — отвечает Джим, — поэтому я не понимаю...

— Будь счастлив со Споком, — говорит Леонард. Он слишком устал, слишком вымотался, чтобы продолжать этот разговор. Если не закончить его сейчас, то вполне вероятно, что он снова струсит, сдастся и потянется к Джиму, чтобы поцеловать его, и попросить прощения, и признаться, что соврал, и что он все еще отчаянно его хочет.

Но тот заслуживает лучшего. И потому лучше всего натянуть на себя одеяло, отвернуться к стенке и лежать так, пока матрас не расправится — пока Джим не встанет с кровати.

Леонард слышит удаляющиеся шаги и в конце концов снова засыпает, гоня прочь память о боли, застывшей в глазах Джима.

***

Вечером в дверь звонят снова. Леонард читает свой падд, сидя на неудобном стуле, но не может заставить себя пересесть на диван. У него нет настроения ни с кем разговаривать, но он откладывает падд в сторону и ждет, когда Джим введет свой код доступа.

После четвертого звонка он понимает, что визитер — вовсе не Джим, и поднимается, чтобы открыть дверь.

Это Спок, и его приход удивляет Леонарда больше, чем следовало. Он не ожидал, что Спок посчитает нужным говорить с ним. Леонард понимает, что Джима его решение удивило и даже ранило после всех лет вместе. Но для Спока он всего лишь коллега, знакомый. Если его вдруг больше не будет рядом, Спок уж как-нибудь переживет.

— Я не желал беспокоить вас, — говорит Спок, сложив за спиной руки.

— Я просто дочитывал кое-что, — отвечает Леонард и сторонится, впуская его в комнату. Наблюдает, как Спок проходит к дивану и мгновение колеблется, прежде чем сесть.

— Я разговаривал сегодня с капитаном, — без экивоков начинает он. Леонард никогда не говорил ему, но всегда ценил такую манеру разговора. Пустой болтовне и длинным вступлениям - свое время и место, да и большинство людей, сильно переоценивают их важность. Со Споком всегда было проще: они они обращались сразу к сути вопроса, даже когда Леонард предпочел бы побродить вокруг да около.

— И?

Спок склоняет голову.

— Ваша с ним сегодняшняя беседа тяготит его. Он растерян. И я должен признать, что тоже озадачен. Я полагал, что вы с капитаном приняли совместное решение пригласить меня в вашу постель и действовали сообразно.

— Как-то так, да, — Леонард пожимает плечами. — Ты разве не знаешь, что девушка имеет право передумать?

Спок хмурится так сильно, что брови сходятся на переносице, и Леонард жестом успокаивает его.

— Я просто имею в виду — я думал, что хочу этого. А я не хочу. И тогда я понял, как можно нас всех осчастливить.

— Я не верю, что вы счастливы, Леонард, — говорит Спок, — и я думаю, что вы тоже в это не верите.

— Джим счастлив, — отвечает тот, — и это все, что имеет значение.

Спок внимательно изучает его.

— Любопытно.

Некоторое время они молчат, не нарушая тишины, и Леонард старается не ерзать под тяжелым взглядом Спока. Он пристально смотрит в ответ, вновь и вновь повторяя себе, что верит в то, что говорит.

— До нашей первой совместной ночи я не был осведомлен о длительности ваших отношений. Было поразительно целовать Джима и чувствовать вкус всех лет, что вы пробыли вместе, на его губах. Все оказалось намного серьезнее, чем я предполагал, и я опасался встать между вами.

— Мы с Джимом уже давно дружим, — отвечает Леонард, — и будем друзьями еще много лет.

— Джим будет рад это услышать. Касаясь его, я чувствовал, насколько глубоки его чувства к вам. Вы были в каждой мысли, что возникала в его мозгу, и он был в ваших, когда вы касались меня. Я ощутил ваше ко мне желание, когда вы касались моего уха, шеи и челюсти, и желание видеть нас с Джимом вместе. Но вместе с тем я ощутил печаль, причины возникновения которой тогда не смог понять.

— Я не знаю, о чем ты, — ворчит Леонард. Он не хочет знать, что почувствовал Спок во время их краткого контакта. И он точно не хочет знать, о чем думает Джим, раз уж тот никогда не любил его — не так, как уже любит Спока. Его выдают и взгляды, которые он бросает на Спока, и то, как он себя с ним держит. И если он не решится сказать о своих чувствах прямо, Спок сам прочтет о них в его мыслях.

Леонарда гложет зависть, и, должно быть, на его лице отражается мука.

Спок стремительно встает, подходит совсем близко, и прежде чем Леонард успевает открыть рот, берет его за запястье. Кожа под его пальцами горит от желания, да так, что отдается в паху. Леонард облизывает губы и встречается со Споком взглядом.

А тот смотрит голодно, широко раскрытыми глазами, и до Леонарда доходит, что Спок ощущает его эмоции. Нет уж, ни Спока, ни кого-либо еще Леонард не хочет пускать к себе в голову, где царит хаос мыслей и эмоций. Там слишком много того, чего он стыдится.

Леонарда раздирают гнев и смущение, он вырывает руку и с силой отталкивает Спока.

— Убери от меня свои вулканские грабли! — орет он, и Спок делает шаг назад.

— Леонард, — в его голосе бушуют эмоции, на которые он по мнению Леонарда не был способен.

— Не смей меня жалеть, — ломким голосом отвечает тот. — Мне это не нужно. И вы не нужны. Я прекрасно себя чувствовал до Джима, и до твоего появления тоже. Ничего не изменится, я просто вычеркиваю себя из уравнения.

— Как ученый вы должны быть прекрасно осведомлены, что выведение переменных из уравнения существенно затрудняет его решение, — Спок медлит, а потом отступает.

Он идет к двери, и Леонард ждет, что он скажет что-нибудь еще. Но Спок лишь молча кивает ему и уходит.

***

Следующие несколько недель Леонард избегает Джима и Спока, да и всю остальную команду, если уж на то пошло. А потом их всех созывают на совещание, посвященное запуску нового корабля.

Они собираются вместе, чтобы поговорить с адмиралами, чьи имена Леонард даже не пытается запомнить. Он, как всегда, сидит по левую руку от Джима (а Спок сидит справа). И у него подозрительно легко выходит делать вид, что ничего не случилось — настолько, что он закатывает глаза и препирается с Джимом, пока адмиралы отвлекаются на кого-то другого, и обменивается резкими, но безобидными остротами со Споком. Тот ему подыгрывает, и Леонард благодарен ему за это. Джим тоже старается, но все равно незаметно бросает на него обескураженные взгляды.

После совещания старшие офицеры собираются на улице, добродушно споря, в какой бар лучше завалиться, а Джим хватает Леонарда за локоть и оттаскивает в сторону.

— Боунс, — зовет он, и Леонард искренне улыбается в ответ. Эта улыбка совсем не похожа на другие, фальшивые, которые он изображал на лице до боли в щеках. Но сейчас речь не о них и не о его сердце, которое то болит, то замирает от пустоты в душе. Сейчас он понимает, что скучал по Джиму, по возможности быть рядом с ним. И по этому нелепому прозвищу, которым его только Джим величает, тоже скучал.

— Джим, — отзывается он как можно более сдержанно, чтобы тот не догадался, как он рад встрече, — как у тебя дела?

— Как у меня дела? — неверяще переспрашивает Джим. — Ты шутишь что ли, Боунс? Мы несколько недель не виделись с тех пор, как ты меня фактически бросил, и ты спрашиваешь, как у меня дела?

— Я тебя не бросал, — возражает Леонард (Джим выглядит еще более ошарашенным), а затем продолжает: — Мы и вместе-то по сути не были, так? Развлекались понемногу, напряжение снимали.

— Так вот как ты это называешь, — констатирует Джим. Он говорит тихо, чтобы никто не мог их услышать, но его голос звенит от гнева, и для Леонарда это словно удар ниже пояса. — А я-то думал, что мы семь лет были куда больше, чем просто друзьями. Делили на двоих горе и радости… Да бога ради, мой язык был в твоей заднице, а ты хочешь притвориться, что между нами ничего не было? И нет до сих пор?

У Леонарда горят щеки, он пытается не думать обо всем том, что они вытворяли вдвоем — как в постели, так и вне ее, просто потому что они были вместе.

— Джим, — он почти успевает коснуться его, — мне жаль. Я…

— Ну что ж, парни, — встревает вдруг Скотти и закидывает руку на плечо Леонарду, — мы определились с идеальным баром. Я был там на днях, и там подают саурианский бренди, которому лет даже больше, чем вам…

Он уводит Леонарда прочь, и тот оглядывается через плечо. Джим смотрит себе под ноги, но когда Ухура обращается к нему, вновь притворяется бравым капитаном, словно ничего и не было.

В баре Леонард принимает у Скотти стакан бренди. Он решает вдрызг напиться, утопить свои печали и противоречивые чувства в в огромном количестве алкоголя - на сколько хватит организма. Он годами не ощущал такой потребности, и, если честно, восхищен тем, что так долго продержался. Он хочет выпить столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы забыть выражение лица Джима. Боль, смятение, опустошение — чувства, предельно далекие от того счастья, которого он для Джима хотел.

Он успевает выпить всего пару стаканов, когда Спок, проведя в их компании достаточно времени, чтобы можно было уйти, поднимается с места. Леонард ждет, что Джим последует за ним, но тот остается за столом с Сулу и Ухурой, смеется их шуткам и рассказывает что-то в ответ. Он даже не поднимает взгляда, когда Спок прощается, и от этого внутренности Леонарда скручиваются жгутом.

Ему нужно знать, что Джим будет счастлив. Что Спок за ним присмотрит. Что Джим присмотрит за Споком, и они будут достаточно счастливы, чтобы компенсировать ту печаль, что с каждым болезненным ударом сердца струится по его венам.

Леонард доверил бы Споку свою жизнь, но он не уверен, доверит ли он ему сердце Джима. И кем бы он ни был Джиму, он все еще остается ему другом. Лучшим другом. Леонарду нужно, чтобы за Джимом присмотрели. Так что он знает — ему нужно поговорить со Споком и убедиться, что сердце Джима будет в хороших руках. И если он будет честен, то признается себе, что ему хочется снова побыть рядом со Споком, пусть даже всего минуту.

Чтобы не дать себе передумать, он поспешно прощается со Скотти, который смотрит удивленно и недовольно, пока до него не доходит, что он может выпить не тронутый Леонардом третий стакан бренди. Леонард торопливо покидает бар и направляется в ту сторону, куда ушел Спок — к зданию, где расположены их квартиры.

Он перехватывает Спока на полпути и задается вопросом, знал ли он, что за ним идут. Что если он замедлил шаг, чтобы позволить себя догнать, — все получается легче, чем ожидалось.

— Мне нужно знать, что он будет счастлив, — выпаливает Леонард, догнав Спока. — И мне нужно знать, что ты тоже будешь счастлив.

Спок останавливается и смотрит на него. Тротуар, по которому они идут вдоль края одного из разделяющих город водоемов, почти пустынен, хотя сейчас и ранний вечер.

— Я не могу этого гарантировать, — говорит он, и руки Леонарда сжимаются в кулаки.

— Черт дери, Спок! — рявкает он. — Мне не нужны твои пессимистичные расчеты, что наши шансы умереть в космосе в следующие два года составляют семьдесят шесть процентов! Мне просто нужно знать, что ты присмотришь за ним. Что у вас двоих все сложится. Что вы состаритесь вместе, а потом…

— Боюсь, что я не могу обещать подобного, — перебивает Спок, — поскольку мы уже потерпели неудачу в том, чтобы у нас «все сложилось».

Леонард хмурится.

— О чем это ты?

— С того вечера в вашей квартире мы с Джимом более не поддерживали отношений. Мы оба согласились с тем, что нашей с ним связи недостаточно, чтобы продолжать.

Алкоголь греет Леонарду кровь, но внезапно его охватывает холод.

— Я не понимаю. Ты и Джим… Я думал, вам суждено быть вместе. Что посол Спок и… тот, другой Джим, в его мире, что они были парой, и что вы здесь тоже должны быть... вместе.

— Для ученого, — говорит Спок, — вы слишком часто делаете внезапные логические выводы, которые оказываются ложными и, в конечном счете, нелогичными. — Хотя взгляд, которым он смотрит на Леонарда, мягок, и в его словах нет никакого выговора. — Я долгое время беседовал о подобных вещах с послом Споком. Отсутствие необходимости скрывать от другого собственные мысли было весьма освежающим. Мы обсуждали мои чувства по отношению к Джиму. И по отношению к вам.

— Это… Это же было несколько лет назад, — Леонард помнит вести о смерти посла и своё беспокойство за Спока. Тогда хотелось пойти к нему и удостовериться, что тот в порядке, но вне корабля он не был врачом Спока, да и его другом едва ли был, так что он не стал этого делать. Сердце Леонарда больно сжимается при мысли, что сейчас они потеряли даже то немногое, что было между ними до сих пор. От Джима он знает, что Спок общался со своим альтер эго очень давно, и задается вопросом — в связи с этим легче или тяжелее было Споку узнать о смерти посла?

Спок кивает.

— Я понял, что меня влечет к вам обоим почти незамедлительно, после назначения Джима капитаном «Энтерпрайз». В то время я не подозревал, что вы уже вовлечены в моногамные отношения. В разговоре с послом Споком я упомянул о своем влечении, и хотя он часто отказывался раскрывать мне информацию о своем прошлом, он выразил сожаление о том, что никогда не сообщал другим Джиму и Леонарду о своих чувствах. А также о том, что, насколько он знал, в его вселенной ни Джим, ни Леонард не признали своих чувств друг к другу. Он призвал меня избегать совершенных им ошибок. Но я малодушно выжидал, и как только мне стало известно, что вы с Джимом вместе, я посчитал вопиющей бестактностью навязываться вам обоим.

— А затем мы сами к тебе пристали, — говорит Леонард.

— А затем вы ко мне пристали, — соглашается Спок. — И я подумал, что, вероятно, все в итоге сложится так, как должно. Но сейчас я вижу, что следовало действовать более осмотрительно. Даже после всех лет, проведенных мной среди людей, я забыл, насколько люди подвержены эмоциям. Я не учел вашего недостатка веры в себя и в то, как важны вы для Джима… и для меня.

Леонард пренебрежительно хмыкает, и Спок смотрит на него еще более пронзительно.

— Леонард, — говорит Спок, и того охватывает дрожь, — верно ли мое предположение, что вы пригласили меня в вашу с Джимом постель после того, как обратили внимание на то, как он смотрит на меня?

Леонард сглатывает. Думает о всех тех случаях, когда наблюдал, с каким нескрываемым голодом Джим смотрел на Спока, и кивает.

— И за все это время вы не заметили, куда направлен мой взгляд?

— На Джима, — еле слышно шепчет Леонард. Спок протягивает к нему руку и проводит по щеке большим пальцем.

— Порой да, — признает он, — но большей частью — на вас.

Леонард открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Спок прижимает палец к его губам, призывая к молчанию.

— Джим упомянул, что вы часто не осознаете собственной ценности. Поскольку мои собственные отношения с вами были в основном профессиональными — а в этой сфере вы держитесь уверенно даже перед лицом опасности, потому что научились не обращать внимания на громкие угрозы, которые лишь отвлекают внимание, — я не был осведомлен о степени вашей неуверенности. Я полагал, что вам известно о том, как сильно вы меня восхищаете. Мое к вам влечение нелогично.

Леонард морщится, и Спок убирает палец от его губ.

— Вы неверно меня поняли, Леонард, — продолжает он. — Снова.

Cпок издает что-то похожее на смешок, и Леонард тут же вспоминает, что уже слышал этот смешок прежде. Тогда он пришел в ужас от самого звука (и еще потому что Спок бредил), сейчас же он боится того, что Спок может сказать.

— Оно нелогично, потому что мы с вами слишком разные. Но, возможно, в этом и смысл. Я не мог в полной мере оценить, насколько хорошо различия могут дополнять друг друга, до того краткого момента, когда мы втроем были вместе. Мне мгновенно все стало ясно. Но, оглядываясь назад, я должен признать, что не разделил этого понимания с вами, не дал вам осознать вашу ценность.

Леонард молчит, не зная, что сказать, и Спок с облегчением продолжает.

— Я также не был осведомлен, как быстро Джим отталкивает прочь других, чтобы избежать боли. Если бы я был сильнее, если бы воспротивился, возможно, мы не оказались бы в этой ситуации.

Леонард тянется к нему, но затем останавливает себя. Спок переводит взгляд на его руку, которой он так и не решился его коснуться.

— Это не твоя вина, — отвечает Леонард, — я просто не совсем понимаю, почему вы с Джимом не…

— Я сказал, что связи между нами оказалось недостаточно. И это я и имел в виду. Нашей связью, тем, что нас соединяло, были вы. Ваше присутствие. Без вас этого было недостаточно.

Леонард снова тяжело сглатывает, его все еще колотит. Он обхватывает себя руками, хотя на улице не холодно.

— Ты хотел не только Джима, — больше себе, чем Споку, говорит он. — Ты хотел и меня. — Даже до того, как завести с Джимом этот разговор, Леонард и представить себе такого не мог. Что Спок может хотеть и его, и Джима одинаково.

— Когда вы пришли ко мне, я желал обнять вас обоих, касаться вас обоих. Я сожалею, что не устремился тогда и к вам тоже, не показал вам в тот момент, что я чувствую.

Он придвигается к Леонарду так близко, что тот ощущает его пряный аромат. Проводит рукой по щеке и целует.

Леонард отвечает не сразу. Его голова идет кругом от этого откровения — что он не был дополнением, с которым приходилось мириться, не был всего лишь средством заполучить Джима. Он был нужен, желанен, и если бы он только знал или хотя бы подозревал… может, все было бы по-другому.

Возможно, он и раньше мог бы вот так целовать Спока.

И Леонард вновь вовлекает его в поцелуй. Он напористее, чем тот, первый, который Леонард сорвал с губ Спока прежде, чем сбежал от проблемы. Спок вжимается в него всем телом, и оно сильнее, чем представлял Леонард. Он кладет руку на грудь Споку, скользит ниже, под ребра с правого бока, и чувствует, как бьется там сердце. Бьется быстрее, чем его собственное, и хотя для вулканцев повышенная частота сердцебиения нормальна, он позволяет себе поверить, что все же это его присутствие так влияет на Спока.

Растворившись в поцелуе, Леонард далеко не сразу вспоминает, что они на улице. Что любой может их увидеть — в том числе и офицеры Звездного флота, и даже члены их собственного экипажа. А во рту у него вкус алкоголя. И это совершенно его не устраивает, поскольку он хочет ощущать лишь вкус Спока.

— Мы не можем, — говорит он, разрывая поцелуй. — Не здесь.

— Тогда в моей квартире, — отвечает Спок. — Мы сможем начать восстанавливать то, что было разрушено.

— Джим так зол на меня, — зажмурившись, жалуется Леонард, вспоминая, как сегодня смотрел на него Джим. — Не знаю, сможет ли он меня простить.

— Всему свое время, — говорит Спок. — Я сейчас направляюсь в свои апартаменты. Если вы желаете продолжить разговор… или, может, не разговаривать вообще и вместо этого исследовать то, что мы должны были исследовать еще несколько недель назад, я приглашаю вас присоединиться.

Спок отстраняется, и Леонарду не хватает тепла его тела. Он смотрит, как Спок быстрыми, размеренными шагами уходит прочь, и желает тут же последовать за ним, но вначале ему нужно забежать в свой кабинет в больнице. Там он вколет себе гипо, который очистит кровь от алкоголя, и прополощет рот, чтобы избавиться от вкуса бренди. Он хочет быть трезвым, чтобы встретить грядущее, полностью контролируя свое тело и разум.

Леонард добирается до дома Спока полчаса спустя. Он не знает, чего ожидать, и потому бабочки в животе не просто порхают, а ожесточенно воюют друг с другом.

Он нажимает кнопку звонка на двери, и та распахивается почти мгновенно, словно Спок стоял прямо за ней, ожидая его.

— Ты пришел наконец, — говорит Спок, и хотя он делано невозмутим, в голосе слышится радость.

— Да.

Они долгое время молчат. И Леонарду хочется, чтобы Джим был здесь, чтобы отпустил одну из своих дурацких шуток типа «Еще не на конец, но все впереди», или что-то еще столь же тупое, и разрядил атмосферу. Он думает: может, именно это и имел в виду Спок, говоря, что им с Джимом чего-то не хватало — недостающей детали, что сделает все происходящее куда проще и полноценнее.

— Прошу, садись, — Спок указывает на диван, идентичный тому, что стоит дома у Леонарда, тому, который он так долго и целенаправленно игнорировал.

Леонард повинуется, и Спок усаживается рядом.

— Ты часто отпускал ремарки, предполагающие отсутствие у меня эмоций, — начинает Спок, и Леонард не пытается протестовать, поскольку это правда. — Однако, хотя я и чувствую, я предпочитаю подавлять эмоции. Это позволяет мне сосредоточиться на логике. Но эмоции никуда не исчезают.

Он протягивает Леонарду руку, и тот, после недолгих колебаний, берет ее в свою.

— Позволь мне показать тебе, — пальцы Спока переплетаются с его собственными, и Леонарда пронзает волна незнакомого чувства.

Это ошеломляет. Так много эмоций, сплавленных воедино. Там сожаление, глубокое, смешанное с печалью и ощущением поражения. Но под ними кроется что-то теплое и яркое, словно солнце, что-то, знакомое Леонарду, потому что он чувствует то же самое к Джиму, и, как он подозревает, должен чувствовать и к Споку. Любовь. И это сияющее чувство обращено к нему.

— Ох, Спок, — бормочет он, когда тот наконец отпускает его руку. — Я…

— Я не могу показать тебе большего без мелдинга, — говорит Спок. — Люди по своей природе не обладают пси-потенциалом и не способны по-настоящему понять даже целенаправленно проецируемые на них мысли и чувства.

Леонард машинально ощетинивается.

— Ну, если бы вулканцы не держали свою эмоции при себе, то нам не нужно было бы… — он затыкает сам себя. — Прости, привычка.

Спока эти слова забавляют.

— Возможно, сложившаяся ситуация разрешилась бы сама по себе, если бы _ты_ не держал свои чувства при себе, Леонард. Если бы ты давно сказал Джиму, что на самом деле к нему чувствуешь. Если бы ты был честным в своем беспокойстве по поводу нас троих.

Леонард машет на него рукой.

— Да-да, я идиот, — говорит он. — Скажи мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю.

Рука Спока снова сжимает его собственную.

— Я скажу тебе, что нахожу тебя замечательным. Я слишком долго верил, что наши с тобой споры означали одно: что ты просто терпишь меня ради Джима. Но теперь я полагаю, что за этим скрывалось гораздо большее. Со своей стороны я чувствую к тебе уважение и любовь. И желаю тебя.

Леонард стремительно подается к Споку и целует, прежде чем успевает подумать, что же делает. Губы Спока гостеприимно открываются навстречу, позволяя Леонарду запустить внутрь язык. Он изучает этот жаркий рот, пока руки Спока скользят по его телу, и придвигается ближе, желая большего. Пальцы Спока добираются до его бедер, стискивают низ форменной рубашки, и они на краткий миг разрывают поцелуй, чтобы снять ее долой.

Спок опускает голову, покрывая поцелуями обнажившуюся ключицу, затем толкает Леонарда, и тот опускается на спину, глядя на черноволосую макушку Спока. Леонард запускает пальцы в шелковые пряди, выгибаясь под ласками и поцелуями, а Спок спускается все ниже и смыкает губы вокруг его соска. Язык царапает напрягшийся кончик, и Леонард зажмуривается от пронзившего его ощущения. Он помнит, как тогда, несколько недель назад, думал именно об этом, гладя пальцами острое ухо. И задается вопросом, что если Спок перехватил его мысли и обратил сейчас против него? Он пытается представить, как будет ощущаться этот язык на члене, и Спок незамедлительно начинает спускаться поцелуями все ниже.

— Спок, — Леонард ловит ртом воздух, пока тот покрывает поцелуями его живот, а затем, отстранившись, расстегивает штаны Леонарда и стаскивает их на бедра.

— Говори со мной, — просит Спок, — говори, что ты чувствуешь.

— Разве ты не знаешь? — спрашивает Леонард, выгибаясь навстречу ласкам. — Разве не чувствуешь, когда касаешься меня?

Спок поднимает голову.

— Чувствую, но предпочитаю слышать, как ты произносишь это вслух, слышать искренность в твоих словах.

Леонард снова гладит пальцами его ухо и видит, как глаза Спока сами собой закрываются.

— Я чувствую себя переполненным, — говорит он, — ошеломленным.

Спок открывает глаза и целует его в губы, а затем прижимается ртом к его члену. У Леонарда и так наполовину стояло, а сейчас он уже тверд и истекает влагой. Губы Спока на нем горячи насколько, что это почти невозможно терпеть, и когда тот берет его в рот все глубже и глубже, Леонард думает, что может сорваться прямо в этот самый миг.

Он забывает, как говорить, теряется в обволакивающем его жаре, в ощущениях царапающего его языка. Пальцы Спока сжимают его, обхватывая не поместившееся в рот основание члена, и Леонард чувствует себя в безопасности. Чувствует себя правильно.

Ощущая, как все ближе и ближе подкатывает оргазм, он вцепляется пальцами в волосы Спока и еле сдерживается от того, чтобы натянуть его голову на свой член или дернуть бедрами вверх, вгоняя себя в рот Спока.

Тот отстраняется и смотрит на Леонарда снизу вверх.

— Я должен тебе сказать, — говорит он, глядя как вздымается и опадает грудная клетка Леонарда, когда тот пытается выровнять дыхание. — Я ощущаю, как растут наши чувства друг к другу. Мне нужно знать, ощущаешь ли ты то же самое?

— Блядь, Спок! — рычит Леонард. — Ты чертовски хорошо знаешь, что да!

— Не кажется ли тебе, что чего-то не хватает?

Леонард прикрывает глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на ощущении все еще сжимающих его член ловких пальцев Спока, мимолетно поглаживающих, держащих на самой грани, но не дающих сорваться за нее.

— Ты знаешь, что да.

— Джима, — говорит Спок, и Леонард кивает. Открыв глаза, он встречает пристальный взгляд Спока, и тот нервно облизывает губы. Леонард и не думал, что Спок способен на такую эмоцию. — Скажи мне то, что не смог сказать Джиму. Скажи мне о том, что я почувствовал, когда коснулся тебя, но чего ты не говорил вслух.

Он вновь обхватывает член губами, и жар его рта дает Леонарду ощущение защищенности. Храбрости.

— Я люблю его, — выдыхает он, ощущая, как что-то внутри него натягивается все сильнее и сильнее, готовое вот-вот сорваться. — Я так давно его люблю. Я должен был ему сказать.

— Должен.

Леонард вздергивает голову так стремительно, что у него, должно быть, утром будет ломить шею. Джим стоит в дверном проеме, прислонясь к стене и скрестив на груди руки, на лице выверено пустое выражение.

— Джим, — произносит Леонард, сильнее вцепляясь в волосы Спока.

Язык Спока прижимается к чувствительной зоне прямо под головкой, и все тело Леонарда пронзает острое удовольствие. Леонард машинально тянет к Джиму руку, и тот быстро пересекает комнату и сжимает ее в своих ладонях. В этот же момент язык Спока обводит головку именно так, как нужно, натянутая в теле Леонарда струна рвется, и он содрогается в оргазме под губами и руками Спока.

Когда Джим склоняется к нему и целует, ощущения затапливают Леонарда еще сильнее, чем прежде. Джим соскальзывает с дивана, становясь на колени, и, когда Спок отстраняется, Леонард разрывает поцелуй.

— Прости, что не предупредил, — говорит он Споку, потому что и вправду чувствует себя виноватым, и потому, что это легче, чем посмотреть на Джима, хотя ему и отчаянно этого хочется.

— Я знал, — отвечает Спок, вытирая большим пальцем угол рта. Его взгляд скользит с Леонарда на Джима и обратно, пока, наконец, не останавливается на губах Джима. Они покраснели и припухли, и Джим молча наклоняется, целуя Спока так же жестко..

Леонарда пронзает дрожью, едва он понимает, что Джим может почувствовать на языке Спока его вкус.

— Мне жаль, — шепчет он, и Джим разрывает поцелуй, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— Да уж, — соглашается он. — Знаешь, ты разбил мое гребаное сердце. Почему ты просто со мной не поговорил?

Леонард хотел бы знать ответ, но не знает.

— Ты любил меня, — продолжает Джим, — ты так сказал тогда. В прошедшем времени. Как будто было уже поздно.

— Все не так, — Леонард тянется к нему, обхватывает ладонью затылок и пристально смотрит в глаза. — Я имел в виду, что любил тебя так давно, что и не помню, каково это — не любить. И думал, что если ты не можешь полюбить меня, тогда ты будешь счастлив со Споком.

Быть искренним — просто великолепное ощущение, хотя теперь Джим хмурится.

— Ты идиот, — говорит он, — и мудак.

— Не буду с тобой спорить, — Леонарду не удается сдержать улыбки.

Вздохнув, Джим обменивается взглядами со Споком.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, кстати, — решительно говорит он. — Я вас обоих люблю. Но если мы не будем друг с другом честными, у нас ничего не получится.

Леонард глядит на Спока.

— Тревожно, когда голосом разума становится Джим.

— Действительно, — соглашается тот.

Джим садится на пол у дивана.

— Сейчас не время вам двоим объединяться против меня, — говорит он. — Серьезно. Я хочу вас обоих. Вы хотите меня и хотите друг друга. Но у нас ничего не выйдет, если мы не будем искренни друг с другом.

Леонард тяжело сглатывает и кивает.

— Я хочу, чтобы все получилось, — говорит он. — Последние несколько недель были…

— Они в прошлом, — перебивает Спок. — Я не вижу логических причин воспроизводить прошедшие события, разве только для того, чтобы извлечь уроки из наших ошибок.

— Согласен, — говорит Джим. — Завтра нам нужно будет установить кое-какие основные правила. Вместо того, чтобы бросаться в омут с головой, нам нужно будет разобраться, как у нас все должно быть. Особенно, когда мы вернемся на корабль.

Спок и Леонард кивают.

— Завтра? — спрашивает Леонард.

Джим лениво ему усмехается и тянет через голову свою рубашку.

— Думаю, мы все согласны, что сейчас хотим лишь одного — наконец уже трахнуться втроем.

— Хотя я и нахожу твою терминологию довольно вульгарной, — замечает Спок, — я согласен со смыслом данного заявления. Полагаю, что мы уже достаточно испытывали наше терпение.

Они оба выжидательно смотрят на Леонарда. Он ожидает, что его захлестнет волна паники, накатит желание сбежать. Когда этого не происходит, он улыбается.

— Никаких возражений, — и тянется к Споку, чтобы снять с него рубашку.

— Я все еще злюсь, — предупреждает его Джим и придвигается ближе, чтобы помочь.

— Знаю, — говорит Леонард. — Я заглажу свою вину.

Пальцы Джима скользят ниже по животу Спока. Он дарит Леонарду легкую улыбку, которой так не хватало, пока они были врозь. Ту самую улыбку, что, как считал Леонард, предназначена лишь ему.

Когда Джим с той же улыбкой поворачивается к Споку, который смотрит на них темными, терпеливыми глазами, Леонард ожидает укола ревности. Но сейчас ее нет. Ее вытесняет что-то другое. Он пытается разобраться в эмоциях, пока опускается на колени, рядом с Джимом. Спок стоит перед ними, позволяя Джиму окончательно себя раздеть, и Леонард смотрит, как ладони Джима скользят по бледной коже.

Спок протягивает к ним руки, одной охватывая щеку Джима, другой приподнимая подбородок Леонарда.

От той лавины эмоций, которую Леонард уже чувствовал в Споке, у него перехватывает дыхание. Он слышит, как рядом с ним ловит ртом воздух Джим, и, вслепую нашарив его руку, стискивает ее своей.

Та боль, что Леонард ощущал в Споке раньше, теперь становится глуше. Сожаление все еще есть, но оно уже слабее. А яркое ощущение любви пульсирует все ослепительнее. Но есть что-то еще, теплое, всепоглощающее, словно тот жар, который дарил ему рот Спока, и столь же надежное.

Джим переглядывается с Леонардом, и они вместе подаются вперед, проводя языками по всей длине члена Спока. От утробного звука, который издает Спок, внутри Леонарда трепещет что-то чудесное, и внезапно он понимает, что это за ощущение. То, которое он пытался постичь, то, которого никак не мог полностью осознать.

Счастье.


End file.
